wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WildBrick142
The Unreleased Items Guy WildBrick142 is an Admin, Rollback and a Chat Moderator in this site. *Please do not disturb him while he is working. *Please do not hurt him by words. *Please do not use obscene words and images in this wiki and his messages. *Please do not use foul language and be gentle all the times. *Please do not insult him. *Be welcoming and gentle and generous all times. *Do not SPAM, Insult or slander any1 on the chat or you will get Kickbanned. If you have any problems or something you want to lead him, please leave a message by click here How you hack the uncle sam bear? hey dude i just wonder how u hack uncle sams bear please reply [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 01:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ok ok sure.but i saw a bad glitch with Tamper Data u cant send a single gift it sucks. what u doin? wanna chat? Badges So what icon will you post in the last badge of the weapons? I have uploaded Kamehameha Wave and Mega Cluster Grenades too! So, what's your plan on the last one? 10:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Badge Do you mean "Never become Busted!" badge should have the icon of Invisibility Potion? 07:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : Yes Its ok : 07:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Good Very good and I hope you can make it asap! :D 02:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Let's chat! 07:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for you to wait so long, I'm back in the chat! Beaver pet released! Link The link is not working. 07:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Look Look at the community messages. It is done by JCRVHELPER. 08:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Question Can you tell me weapon combo codes? JUST DONT DUDE PLEASE STOP ENABLING THECOMMENT FEATURE IT SPAMS THE PAGES JUST FOR AWHILE AND DID YOU ALSO DONT LIKE COMMENTS DON'T YOU? [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 13:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) we need members i need to do test because of the wikia contributors only commenting i must know their ip address and the account was used unless they vandelise the wiki. [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 03:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Let's chat! 10:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) No internet Is it because of that stupid Vodafone or your parents will unplug your computer tomorrow? 07:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Please add me on facebook :) mangelo_18@hotmail.com Promote Would you help me to promote the wiki? It can be done by clicking Admin button at the bottom and there's a "star badge" with a caption saying "Promote". Would you help me to do that? Thank you! Also, will you enable our official Youtube channel to be "monetized"? 06:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Nice That was a thoughtful and tidy design and I like it. Keep it up! 09:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi WildBrick142, Do you know which item accessory set adds the most damage? So far I know: Delivery Hat - +5% Gangster Top - +15% Mechanic Suit - +12% Skates - +15 walk speed (because that's the best shoes) Hermit Crab Maracas - +8% If you know better please tell me! 03:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Weapons Could you upload the function of Fire Storm, Venus Monster Plant, Text Book, Liberty Torch, Ironwood Tree, Birthday Cake and Bear Trap onto Youtube? I don't think these weapon can use a simple description of its details can make others know the function of these weapons. 14:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) An Important message On the pets section of the Pets page the werewolf is'nt there pleas include the wolf. Thanks for posting my comics Request for missile page to be unlocked. Hi, just a quick message to request if you could unlock the missile page, thanks -Jack Jack.E (talk) 18:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Fine Everything is working fine. Maybe you'll need to clear your cache. 06:54, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Fixed Fixed, now try again. 13:40, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Help people can you hack my wildones? I want to hack treats and pets can you please I have a Facebook Hello administrator can you hack my wildones? I want to hack treats and pets can you please I have a Facebook Icon for Musketeer Sword Would you help me to upload the icon for Musketeer Sword? Because I can't one in the photos of Weapons. 07:17, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Wildbrick, I am LadyFlamingoGirl and I was wondering if I make a comic, if you will like it? Is it ok to make any comic? Question From Black Flamingo But why can't I edit certain pages? Sunday 23rd December 2012 Icon Would you mind helping me uploading icons of Tipi, Ball and Chain and Pickaxe? 13:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) OK Yes! It's a suggestion! BTW, would you mind helping me to upload the icon of Rolling Pin, Pumpkin Minigun, Scarecrow, Target? 06:18, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Compass Dear WildBrick142, would you mind teaching me how to use a compass in Wild Ones? 11:25, December 29, 2012 (UTC) 3 GREAT NEWS and a gratitude Gratitude first...Ahemm..... *Thanks for helping the wiki and for being a mster hacker for those unreleased items Now for the 3 great news. #FV Scams a Cat's season 1 is finished and I will be uploading them all soon. There are 20 parts left to upload #The Season 2 and the Season 3 storyline is also finished. A Whooping 200 Parts for the comics is on the making #The other spin-off mini-series is about to get finish like the Secret of the Secret Unicorn Stable. I was very busy for job and school and all, but my comics are making a comeback for old and new fans alike. Continue your comics too. I miss it WildWarren talk 14:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply and help Reply: The wordmark is the one showing Wild Ones Wiki 2013. In the 3-year anniversary, it would be better if we can make a wordmark celebrating the anniversary. Help: I don't know what the Chandelier might do! HELP!!! 06:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Raquest from LadyFlamingoGirl Hi Wildbrick142, I was wondering, how to make a signature like how you hav the CAT!, El Tigre and Playdumb? by Black Flamingo aka LadyFlamingoGirl, January 4, 2013. Hi Wildbrick142, can you change the colour of my Name to Blue like that Blue Skunk with the Champagn bottle and change my name to Black Flamingo? by User:LadyFlamingoGirl, January 6th, 2013. Request from 83.23.42.175 Hey Wildbrick I have a problem. The messages on my profile dont loading I wait 7 minutes, this is'nt loading Please help *This might be a bug. If someone sent you a hacked gift (Accessory, Unavailable Weapons, Pets, Treats, etc.) then it will never work until it expires. -WB142 Unclear How does Bead Launcher work? What will happen when I use it? Would you mind adding those information and add the icons of the weapons! 10:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) How i can edit fan art? How to add my fan art to Fan_art page? Derek45 (talk) 14:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC)